Union hostile
by Nariele
Summary: Vivre une vie monotone, sans réel but avec un démon qui hante jour comme nuit vos rêves... Voici l'histoire d'Edward qui luttent quotidiennement contre le désir et la luxure de faire de cette tentatrice sa partenaire... Bella x Edward


_**Chapitre premier**_

_**" La rencontre des damnés "**_

**L**e soleil tentait de fissurer la domination de la pénombre. Obligeant ainsi la nuit à aller s'endormir paisiblement. Certains pays de l'hémisphère nord s'éveillèrent, dans un moment serein où aucun bruit désagréable ne fit surface. Un calme absolu en honneur de l'aube. Pourtant cette apparition aussi pacifique céda son rang aux sifflements des volatiles, aux crissements des pneus, aux hommes tout simplement.

Un jeune homme s'éveilla à son tour, agacé par la sonnerie persistante de son réveil. Il pulvérisa cette monstruosité de son poing et se rendormit aussi sec, encore tenté par la chaleur de ses draps. Un cri féminin mit fin à son petit moment solitaire de bien-être, il dut se résigner à ouvrir les yeux. Il leva la tête en vain, encore trop fatigué, il s'écrasa brutalement sur son oreiller. Il bougea une jambe, puis l'autre, ensuite un bras et le second. Après quelques essais inutiles, il sortit enfin de son lit. Le menton couvert d'une substance transparente, signe qu'il bavait en dormant, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche grande ouverte pour laisser un dernier bâillement s'y échapper. On pouvait apercevoir avec attention son apparence. Une musculature ni trop fine ni trop imposante, qui pourtant montrait un être bien chétif. Faible, impuissant, futile. Un adolescent qui ne pratiquait aucun sport, c'était même plus qu'une certitude. Ses courts cheveux acajou étaient d'un désordre prodigieux, ses yeux, cachés sous ses paupières, étaient d'une couleur indiscernable. Il s'avança paresseusement vers sa salle de bain, tout en se déshabillant. Il pénétra dans cette pièce glaciale et prit son courage à deux mains. Il entra dans la cabine, tourna la poignée pour régler la température de l'eau et s'adonna totalement dans une sérénité éphémère, quittant par la même occasion cette sensation pénible de somnolence. Lorsque sa peau se mit à se rider, il sortit de cette prison de glace pour essuyer son corps totalement trempé. Observant la pendule, il remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup d'avance par rapport à d'habitude, c'est alors qu'il se surprit, quelques secondes plus tard, à scruter son reflet dans un miroir. Il se fit un sourire niais, baissa la tête et observa son pénis. Il le prit de sa main droite:

- _J'ai encore rêvé de toi, dit-il en commençant à faire des mouvements avec sa main occupée. Tu hantes mes jours comme mes nuits. Que dois-je faire pour que ton esprit me laisse réellement… en paix avec moi-même_, s'exclama-t-il en continuant de se masturber au moins cinq bonnes minutes, avant d'éjaculer, le souffle coupé, un filet de salive au menton.

Il lava ses mains, pleines de sa semence, et commença à s'habiller. Il s'avança dans sa chambre et prit son uniforme scolaire, il sortit de chez lui; ne prenant pas la peine de déjeuner ni même dire au revoir à sa famille.

L'esprit perturbé, il arriva très vite devant ce lieu de connaissance, qui était son école. Personne ne vint à sa rencontre, il était comme invisible. Il s'avança d'un pas monotone vers sa classe et semblable à chaque matin, le joyau qui convoitait ses rêves et son corps s'y trouvait. Elle était entourée de ses « amis », riait à plein poumon, les yeux pétillants presque en larmes, et discutant amicalement.

Cependant, Edward n'était pas stupide, loin de là même. Il était bien conscient qu'elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle minable, une véritable comédienne. Auparavant, avec lui, elle souriait de bon cœur, son rire cristallin faisait battre son cœur et lui réchauffait les joues encore potelées qu'il avait. Tandis qu'à cet instant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle se forçait à plaisanter.

oOo

Dieu que je hais te voir sourire ainsi, toi qui es si forte, si belle, si populaire. Je déteste lorsque tu rigoles quand j'ai l'air aussi minable à tes yeux. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Tu sembles si douée, sans point faible quand je te scrute, alors que je connais réellement tous tes défauts, tes angoisses et tes peurs. Tu te moques, sans doute, des personnes comme moi.

Pourtant j'aimerais tant te parler…comme avant. Je voudrais être, à nouveau, ton ami. Je te taquinais souvent mais tu savais que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Quand tu souffrais, quand tu pleurais, j'étais l'épaule sur laquelle tu posais ta tête et ma chemise te servait de mouchoir pour sécher tes larmes…

Pourtant…dis-moi. N'as-tu jamais peur? Ne te sens-tu pas seule, des fois? Tout le monde doit ressentir cette solitude un jour et je sais très bien que ta place n'est pas auprès de ces gens, imbus de leur personne. Si seulement j'étais plus fort. Je t'aurais pris dans mes bras durant ces moments pénibles où tu as cru que tout était fini…

oOo

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa Princesse, ainsi l'avait-il affectueusement baptisée. Elle se tenait à même pas dix mètres de lui, une silhouette fine dissimulée avec grâce sous un uniforme de couleur cramoisi et cuisse de nymphe. Elle ne le voyait plus, ne s'attardait même pas à poser ses yeux vers ce jeune homme dépressif.

Pourtant, elle restait son obsession lubrique. Il songeait quotidiennement à lui et elle;il espérait toucher la peau de sa princesse aux yeux noisettes, se réveiller auprès d'elle tout en sentant son odeur, l'embrasser en percevant le moindre soupir, la posséder jusqu'à l'emmener au septième ciel… Suite à cette affabulation des plus perverses, il ne put que remarquer, en baissant la tête, l'érection bien plus qu'évidente qui venait de débuter. Quoi de plus honteux pour un étudiant dans une école? Edward fouilla dans son sac, prit un cahier et discrètement il s'éclipsa de sa classe pour aller vers les toilettes, qui heureusement pour lui, étaient vides. Il s'enferma, à clef, dans une des cabines et se livra à l'onanisme en rêvant de sa Princesse…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il quitta cette pièce compressée et minuscule. Il regarda de gauche à droite qu'il n'y ait personne et lava ses mains, pleines de son foutre. Il sortit des toilettes et retourna dans sa classe qui était désormais beaucoup plus occupée.

Il s'assit, posa sa tête sur son pupitre et ferma les yeux… laissant libre court à son imagination très naïve.

- _Edward, tu es mon meilleur ami. Personne ne me rend aussi heureuse que toi. Je veux que tu sois mon ami jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, faisant rire quelques étudiants présents et sous le regard colérique de l'enseignant, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant et les gouttes salées perlant le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait dire avec exactitude l'endroit où il se trouvait, tellement il était chamboulé de son rêve. Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était encore en classe, en fin de journée, il s'excusa maladroitement auprès de son professeur et continua à suivre les cours, comme si de rien n'était aux yeux des autres et ce jusqu'à la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours…

Une heure plus tard, ce fut le cas. Il prit son cartable, sortit de cette salle de classe déjà vide et rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin, il rencontra son grand frère auquel il ne prêta pas une réelle attention mais le jeune homme, nommé Emmet, était bien décidé à parler à son cadet ou du moins à faire chemin avec lui jusqu'à leur domicile… Durant tout le trajet, aucun mot ne fut prononcé de la part d'Edward, seulement Emmet parlait de sa journée, de ses amis, de son travail d'étudiant… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au perron de leur maison, Edward accéléra le pas, prit ses clefs, entra, fit un signe de la main à sa mère qui était occupée à cuisiner, monta les escaliers pour enfin gagner sa chambre: son havre de paix. Il enleva ses vêtements, les jeta par terre et s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

- _Edward, je t'aime_, dit une jeune fille avant de donner son premier baiser à un petit garçon dont les joues rouges étaient comparables à la pivoine…

Il s'éveilla à nouveau frissonnant, les poils hérissés de terreur et la respiration irrégulière… encore ce rêve pitoyable, encore et toujours ce rêve. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit lentement mais sûrement que sa « peur » s'estompe. Il y arriva cinq minutes plus tard, Edward soupira, il tourna la tête pour poser son regard vers sa table de chevet, il y scruta le cadre. Ce tableau froid contenait la seule photographie de sa Princesse. Il avança sa main vers cet objet.

Lorsque ses fins doigts touchèrent le verre froid qui protégeait son bien précieux, il l'attrapa, caressant mélancoliquement ce cliché. Il posa l'objet qu'il tenait et enfonça sa tête sur son oreiller. Réalisant que sa courte nuit venait d'être hantée, comme chaque jour, par cette tentatrice…

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu pu tenir ta promesse? Tu me disais tout le temps que tu était bien avec moi. Tu n'as donc jamais compris mes sentiments pour toi? Ce moment de pur bonheur que tu ressentais, que tu me procurais en étant à mes côtés. En me quittant pour eux, tu m'as tout pris; ma conscience, ma personnalité, ma raison, mon cœur. Nous n'étions que des gosses mais je savais très bien que mon âme t'était entièrement dévouée. Je ne peux me résoudre à cette perte, je ne peux plus supporter te voir jouer une rôle stupide devant ces inconnus que tu oses appelés tes amis. Je te connais, je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi… Tout de ton enfance… »_

Ces réflexions déprimantes marquèrent son début de matinée, son réveil venait de sonner, il se leva péniblement. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et recommença son train-train monotone, comme tout être humain possédant un minimum d'hygiène. Cependant en le voyant frotter sa peau avec une telle violence, on aurait pu croire un instant qu'il voulait se défaire de quelque chose d'immonde, il se nettoyait avec une telle véhémence qu'on pouvait songer un instant que sa peau allait se déchirer d'un moment à l'autre, lorsque qu'Edward prit conscience de son acte, il quitta la pièce, sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

Il pénétra, tel un déséquilibré, dans sa chambre, embrassa la photo qu'il voyait tous les jours, laissant la marque de ses lèvres sur le fin carreau et décida de s'habiller, prêt à affronter son école. Les jambes tremblantes, il quitta sa maison sans dire le moindre mot, acte auquel sa famille, composée de sa mère, de son père et son frère, avait appris à passer outre, au bout de cinq années.

Il marchait très lentement dans les rues glaciales qui le menaient vers ce lieu maudit mais lorsqu'il arriva devant ses grilles noires il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer longuement. Il avait peur, très peur, c'était évident. Il traversa assez rapidement la cour, les couloirs et pénétra dans sa classe, dans sa hâte, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Alice, sa Princesse, se trouvait près des radiateurs qui longeaient le couloir. Son empressement le dépita lorsqu'il constata que la sirène qu'il convoitait jour et nuit ne se trouvait pas dans le local, il déposa son sac sur son bureau, s'assit et y posa sa tête dessus. Il ferma un instant les yeux, espérant récupérer de précieuses minutes de sa courte nuit. Sa détente fut éphémère suite à la perception de cris, certes silencieux, mais audibles. Il n'était pas à ce point fou d'entendre des sons inexistants, il leva la tête et aperçut une adolescente devant lui, quelques bancs plus loin. Elle s'entaillait l'avant-bras gauche à l'aide d'une épingle à nourrisse …

Edward la voyait saigner, pleurer, souffrir, endurer… il se dressa, apeuré par un tel comportement désespéré, et posa sa main sur celle de la demoiselle. D'abord surprise, elle ne put que rester de marbre et lever les yeux pour l'observer. Ensuite, elle baissa la tête et commença à pleurer, comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder. Les larmes étaient si abondantes qu'on crut momentanément que son corps allait se dessécher

- _Une si jolie femme ne devrait pas pleurer, ça la rend moins belle_, dit-il sans réellement penser à ce qu'il disait mais cependant inquiet par la réaction, plus qu'extrême, de sa camarade de classe.

La phrase fit redoubler les sanglots de l'adolescente, appelée Bella . Edward appuya sa main sur la chevelure brune de la jeune femme mais celle-ci par crainte, sans doute, recula brusquement. Elle prit, directement, conscience de son erreur et s'excusa lourdement. Il observa cette proie fragile et à la fois facile et écarquilla d'un coup les yeux.

- _Ce regard… identique. Le même que lorsqu'elle est peinée_, pensa-t-il avec affliction.

Bella le contemplait, elle avait pu remarquer cette profonde douleur qui résidait dans l'esprit de son compagnon de classe… elle la connaissait bien, elle éprouvait la même souffrance. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, liés par le même tourment, elle en était certaine. Elle se pencha vers Edward et le scruta du regard. Elle agrippa, de ses deux mains, le visage pâle du jeune homme et y caressa doucement le menton avant d'ébouriffer les courts cheveux marrons, elle colla son nez à celui d'Edward, sentant avec plaisir l'arôme d'orange qui s'émanait de lui.

- _Toi aussi tu souffres, tu l'aimes autant que moi_, dit-elle en rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres vers celles d'Edward

- _Elle ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus… je la désire tellement, prononça-t-il doucement sentant bizarrement les larmes lui monter aux yeux, néanmoins il s'en empêchait, en vain…_

_Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que cette jeune demoiselle fut la seule à voir Cullen Edward pleurer comme un enfant qui venait d'être réprimandé d'une erreur qu'il n'avait pas commise? _

_L'adolescente commença à effleurer, de ses lèvres, le cou de son nouvel ami. Elle remonta lentement, en laissant de fins baisers puis toucha les lobes d'oreille d'Edward avant de capturer avec délicatesse les lèvres de ce dernier. Un baiser naquit, une douce caresse passionnée de chagrin, d'angoisse mais aussi de flammes, d'ivresse et d'ardeur…Durant cet échange, Edward comprit une chose: il venait de découvrir pour la première fois de son existence un sentiment autre que de la soumission… l'émotion de posséder enfin quelque chose, rien qu'à lui. Néanmoins, il fut très vite arraché à ses pensées vicieuses, suite à l'éveil d'une partie de son anatomie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une parcelle de sa personne qui lui avait causé à maintes reprises une honte publique. D'un geste rapide et désespéré, il se sépara de Bella et essaya de dissimuler le haut de son pantalon, serrant de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. _

_Bella l'avait remarqué, Edward, quant à lui rougissant, ferma les yeux; s'attendant, sans doute, à un cri bien strident démontrant avec brio sa perversité. Cependant, aucun son, ni aucun bruit se fit entendre. Bien au contraire, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée du corps masculin qui se tenait devant elle et elle posa sa main sur ce pantalon rouge foncé. Ce vêtement devenu compressé pour le jeune homme, il dévisagea Bella, le visage coloré d'une multitude de teintes rougeâtres._

_Elle souriait tendrement, sans chercher la moindre provocation, sans une once de sensualité. C'est ainsi que deux damnés passionnés partagèrent un deuxième baiser. Ça paraissait même romantique…si seulement il y aurait eu ne serait-ce qu'une trace de sentiment autre que celle de l'apathie. L'échange ne dura qu'un court instant…_

_Le caramel rencontra l'havane, le chocolat heurta la noisette, Edward se dégagea brusquement de sa camarade de classe, il baissa la tête, refusant pour la première fois de voir le regard de sa Princesse, et s'enfuit du local, comme un voleur prit sur le fait. Bella resta impassible, cherchant la cause de cette fuite aussi prématurée. Son regard se posa sur la cause en question, ce trésor qui se tenait debout devant elle… mais les yeux écarquillés avec des perles luisantes sur les yeux. Elle scrutait cette douceur démoniaque qui détruisait Edward. Toutefois, Bella fut choquée, les larmes sur les yeux de cette créature démontraient une certaine souffrance, comme si ce que Alice avait vu entre Edward et elle l'avait blessé. C'est alors que Bella comprit que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient certes identiques à ceux d'Edward mais qu'il y avait à la fois une différence tellement petite et à la fois flagrante: l'affection. La jeune demoiselle, mutilée aux avants bras, voulu s'en aller mais le démon l'interpella, le regard flamboyant de colère._

_- Pourquoi? dit Alice la gorge serrée comme jamais._

_- Alice, les apparences sont sournoises et trompeuses, annonça la jeune brune, le visage impénétrable._

_- Que veux-tu dire? Vous sortez ensemble? Vous couchez ensemble?_

_- Nous ne sommes que deux personnes maudites qui possédent une douleur similaire… si après ça tu penses que nous couchons ensemble, libre à toi de penser ainsi._

_Ce sont sur ces mots que plusieurs étudiants pénétrèrent dans la classe, remplissant lentement la pièce, encore vide il y a peu. Créant un combat spirituel entre une jeune prédatrice sans cœur aux yeux d'Edward face à un jeune moineau blessé et faible…_

_A suivre…_


End file.
